30 Days of Swarkles
by Nckmillr
Summary: Writing prompts for the month of August (I realize there's 31 days, but oh well). Rated T just in case.
1. Day 1

**The OTP Challenge**  
**AN: This is a challenge on tumblr, but I decided to take the prompts to this site. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Day 1: Holding Hands

"Well, lead the way, Sweetie Pie." Robin prompted, smirking at Barney. "_Woah_," He replied, chuckling. "Flugelhorn."  
Robin nodded. "Yeah, that felt wrong." She agreed.  
They laughed together, walking side by side down the stoop of Ted's apartment. As they passed Maclaren's, Barney reached out to take Robin's hand. Taken aback at first, she stopped mid-sentence and gave him a look. But Robin quickly remembered that this was her new norm; and relaxed her hand in his.


	2. Day 2

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Robin walked back towards the booth, caring a scotch for her and Barney each. The rest of the gang had yet to arrive, leaving the couple to their own devices.  
It was unusual, lately, for them to find time alone. After they'd returned from their honeymoon, their friends were quick to bring them back into the loop. They had missed so much in those two weeks, that they were still being caught up to speed. This, of course, meant that Lily, Marshall, and Ted were constantly around to tell another story.  
And while the two didn't mind all that much, Robin now found herself grateful for these few minutes for just her and Barney. She returned to her seat next to him, placing their drinks on the table.  
Barney took a sip immediately, murmuring a thanks as he gave Robin a peck on the lips. She smiled in return, holding her glass idly. Robin listened as Barney told a story about something that had happened at work, easily nestling against his chest.  
They were not big on cuddling- Robin liked to have her space, and Barney preferred to be more _active_- but this was nice. It wasn't much, but it was comfortable, just having her leaning into him as he stroked her hair.


	3. Day 3

AN: Missed yesterday, sorry guys!

* * *

Day 3: Watching a movie

"Would you just tell me already?" Robin demanded as Barney led her, hand covering her eyes, into their living room. He'd bounded into her office earlier as her lunch break began, excitedly telling her about a surprise he had planned.  
Confused, and slightly wary, Robin had allowed Barney to lead her back to their apartment.  
"Patience, Scherbatsky." Barney insisted, and she heard the smile in his voice. Her concern amped up. "You'll see right...now!" As he spoke, he lifted his hand to uncover her eyes.  
Robin blinked, glancing around. At first, everything seemed normal, until Barney swiveled her to face the tv. "You didn't." Robin whispered. "_How_ did you-?" She stopped, trailing off in horror. For there, resting on the coffee table, was _Robin Sparkles: The Movie._  
Robin gaped at her husband, shocked and -begrudgingly- impressed. Barney smirked. "I know a guy." He reminded her, launching into the back story about a dude from Pakistan.  
"...And that, baby, is how the video was delivered here this morning."  
Robin shook her head, knowing already that there was no way out of this one.  
Soon after, Barney had started the movie. Robin cringed, as there on the screen was her sixteen year old self. "Dammit, Barney." she hissed, mostly to herself, as he was too focused on the tv. He stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.  
The movie was a documentary of sorts; similar to the show they'd done on Robin Daggers. It went in depth about her rise to fame and her "fall from grace". Barney was eating it up the way he always did, while Robin sat beside him in stony silence.


	4. Day 4

Day 4: On a Date

It wasn't meant to be a date. Their secret romance had been going on for a month now, and they had yet to even broach the subject of what they were. However, they both knew what they weren't; a couple.  
Yet, they found themselves out to dinner one night. Robin stared across the table at Barney. He was examining his menu, oblivious to or choosing to ignore the tension in the air. Lowering her gaze to her own menu, Robin reflected on how they got here.  
They'd spent the evening at Barney's place. Eventually, he asked about dinner. Robin had said whatever was fine, she'd even call and order, but Barney had insisted on other plans.  
Robin peeked back over the edges of her menu at Barney. He was watching her already, and gave a small smile as their gazes met. "Sooo." Barney said, frivolously trying to keep things from being awkward. "We're at dinner." He purposefully avoided the word date. "Awesome."  
Robin gave a forced smile in return. "Awesome." she agreed, sipping her wine uncomfortably. They both averted their eyes.  
Eventually, the waiter returned, taking their orders. The two were both grateful for the distraction, because neither of them wanted to admit what they were doing here. Robin, for a moment, wondered if this night would change things. Would they be forced to have the talk after this? She shook the thoughts off though, letting her mind settle. It didn't take much longer for her to calm down, and Barney followed her lead. They relaxed, striking up a conversation. The rest of the night went by smoothly, the two of them laughing and drinking wine as the restaurant cleared out.


	5. Day 5

Day 5: Kissing

It was unexpected. It was wrong. But, _damn_, was it good. Robin couldn't keep her thoughts straight as she kissed Barney. She felt a variety of emotions -longing, guilt, and _passion_, to name a few- but the touch of his lips outweighed the consequences.  
And there would be consequences. There would be hell to pay tomorrow, when she would realize that she'd cheated on Kevin. Or that Barney had cheated on Nora. Or that she was igniting an old flame. All these thoughts, however, went as quickly as they came. In that moment, in the back of that cab, Robin couldn't have cared less about Kevin or Nora. Her focus was on Barney. She'd forgotten how good of a kisser he was. _Tender_, Robin thought, _but thrilling._  
Kevin never kissed her like this. Robin wondered, vaguely, if Nora was a better kisser than her. _No_, she decided a moment later, _probably not._  
A part of her knew that this, what her and Barney had, wasn't like anything either of them had experienced. Robin, at least, couldn't recall ever feeling this way. Not with Kevin, or Don, not even Ted. And she knew, on some level, that Barney didn't have the same kind of passion with Nora. Robin didn't sense that when she was around them. They were happy together, sure, but they didn't have what she and Barney did.


	6. Day 6

Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes

AN: Not exactly _each other's_ clothes, but oh well. Also, it's not my best. Sorry about that, but I couldn't think of a scenario for this prompt!

* * *

While Barney was in the bathroom, Robin stood up from the bed, letting the sheet drop around her. The cold air hit her bare skin, and she glanced to the dresser. Curiously, she opened the third drawer down, surprised to find that Barney did, in fact, own clothes other than suits.  
She reached in and pulled out a black t-shirt, quickly bringing it over her head. The hem reached mid-thigh, and Robin allowed herself a small smirk. She returned to the bed, laying on her side while propped up on her elbow.  
Barney reentered, and upon seeing Robin, gave her a suggestive look. "Something wrong?" she asked innocently.  
"You know," Barney mused, walking over to sit beside her. "As sexy as you look with my shirt on..." he clutched the fabric, glancing at it, then back at Robin. "You'd look better with it _off_."


	7. Day 7

Day 7: Cosplaying

AN: Does it count as cosplay if it's Halloween?

* * *

_"One day, you're gonna meet a guy who's gonna make you wanna look like a complete idiot." - Ted to Robin, 1x6_

Robin gave a last glance into the mirror. She adjusted the wig atop her head, feeling ridiculous.  
As she dwelled on her appearance, Barney stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Hey, Sparkles." he greeted, smiling like a kid on Christmas. Robin mimicked him, rolling her eyes.  
"Don't be so bitter." Barney laughed, crossing his arms. "Plus, fair's fair- I have to get dressed up, too." Robin grinned a tiny bit at that. If she was going to look like this, at least she wouldn't be alone.  
A half hour later, and the two of them were walking into Maclaren's. They spotted the gang seated at the usual booth and made their way over. Upon seeing Barney and Robin's costumes, they all burst into laughter.  
"Yuck it up, but we're still the hottest people in the bar." Barney said. Robin gave him a once-over, smiling. He'd gone for Simon's look in Sandcastles in the Sand, sporting the leather jacket and "radical" hairstyle. She felt stupid, and looked even more so, but with Barney next to here, she didn't mind so much.


	8. Day 8

Day 8: Shopping

AN: A callback to Symphony of Illumination in this one!

* * *

The store is as Robin remembers it, except that this time she doesn't dread being inside. Barney hurries ahead of her, eager to begin shopping. Robin almost laughs at his childlike excitement.  
She follows her husband past a few racks, to the back, where the clothing is hung up.  
Barney observes some onesies, shuddering at the maple leaf one Ted had picked out during their last visit here. Robin ignores the jab, looking along with him.  
Together, her and Barney sift through, grinning like idiots the whole time. Robin's hand absently rests on her stomach, which has only just begun to swell. They know they'll have a while before they need to buy anything, but they can't seem to resist passing by We B Babies lately.  
One look at the shop, and they're sucked in.


	9. Day 9

Day 9: Hanging out with Friends

They'd forgotten, in the last month, how wonderful a night with the gang could be. Since the wedding, everyone had been preoccupied. Robin and Barney had been off on their honeymoon, returning to New York only to have an extended stay in their apartment. Lily and Marshall had spent their time unpacking, their big move to Rome having been cancelled; and Ted spent most of his time with his new girlfriend.  
The point was, they'd been off doing their own things for a few weeks, only having the occasional phone call or text as communication. Robin and Barney had called the group together earlier that day, insisting everyone clear their schedules. The greeting had been simple: "Closing down Maclaren's tonight. 9 sharp."

"This is exhilarating." Ted was saying now, seated at the end of the table in a chair they'd pulled up. "Do you realize how long it's been since I've sat at this booth?"  
"A little over a week?" Marshall wondered. Ted took a sip of his beer, nodding. "Far too long."  
Lily chimed in. "Ted, where's Tracey tonight?"  
Barney and Robin became interested now, having not yet met her. "Ah, you know." Ted said, shrugging. "I thought this should be an us five kind of thing, and-"  
"And you thought we'd embarrass you." Robin finished, amused. Ted sighed. "Come on, guys. This girl is something special. I just think I need to ease her into meeting you all-"  
Barney pouted. "Lily and Marshall got to meet her!" he whined, in his childlike tone. Ted sipped his drink uncomfortably. "Yeah, but, you know." He dropped his eyes to stare at a napkin. "Marshall and Lily are...normal." Ted finished, flicking his eyes back to Barney and Robin.  
They exchanged looks, mouths both open in mock-surprise. "Whaaat?" They chorused. "That...is ridiculous." Robin argued. "And insulting." Barney followed up, offended.  
Ted, Lily, and Marshall each gave the couple a look. Simultaneously, Barney and Robin crossed their arms, rolling their eyes.  
"Fine." Robin backtracked. "I suppose it's fair to say that we're the tiniest bit overbearing."  
"You suppose?" Ted bawked. "Robin, when I brought Jeanette to meet you all, Barney questioned her for an hour straight."  
"But look how that ended! Bitch was crazy- I was doing you a favor..."  
And it went like that. Despite the arguments, the five of them were glad to be back in their booth, together.


	10. Day 10 and 11

AN: I'm sorry, guys, but I can't for the life of me think of how to write the next two prompts (Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis, Day 10: With Animal Ears). I'll pick up on the 12th, but to make up for the missed days, I'll be posting more chapters for Something I Need.


	11. Day 12

Day 12: Making Out

At first there's surprise. They'd done this before, of course, but not with such fervor. They're both taken aback as Barney puts a hand to the back of her head, pulling Robin to him.  
It's easy for them to settle into the kiss, though it's a frenzied thing. Their hands grasp for the other's body and, as they're holding on, their lips move at a quicker pace. It's familiar and brand new all at once, both of them having flashes of their last kiss together. Barney can hear _Sandcastles_ playing in his ears, and Robin recalls the taste of scotch on him. This time, he tastes of cheap beer, something from Ted's party, she's sure. Normally Robin would hate it, but because it's Barney she didn't mind.  
Barney had his hands tangled in her hair, feeling her hands clutching at his back. He wanted her, right then, and had it not been for the fact that it was Ted's birthday or that they were in a hospital room..._well_. Instead, they broke apart as quickly as they'd come together.  
Both of them were gasping. "You know what, we can sort this out later." Barney said, breathless. "Yeah, that sounds good," Robin nodded, speaking in a rush, and made her way to the door.


	12. Day 13

Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

AN: Some pre-engagement Swarkles for you- maybe season 4?

* * *

"Aren't you freezing?" Barney asked, for the third time. Robin grinned, glancing over at him for a moment. "_Nope_," she replied. Barney shook his head, eyeing her. She was dressed in jeans and a thin, white top despite the fact that Barney could see his breath mingling in the air. Robin, however, looked perfectly at ease in the cold, eating -go figure- an ice cream cone.  
"You're insane, Scherbastky." Barney observed, also for the third time. She didn't reply, just continued walking with a smug look on her face. Barney watched her, burrowing into his jacket. He wondered vaguely if it would snow later. "How do you do it?" he pestered. Robin looked over at him, shrugged. "I'm Canadian." she said matter-of-factly, "Back home, this is what we call 'beach weather'."  
Barney scoffed at mention of Canada. "It's got to be below freezing." he pointed out, as Robin licked her ice cream. He was distracted by her tongue for a moment, then shook his head furiously. She held the cone out to him. "Want a lick?" she teased. "No," Barney said, turning forward. He wondered briefly if Robin's hotness was what stopped her from being cold, then vowed never to say that aloud. _How lame_, he amended, suddenly craving some rocky road.


	13. Day 14

Day 14: Genderswapped

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them! Feedback for this chapter would be great, it was pretty difficult to write and I'm not too sure if I like it.

* * *

_RJ_. The name was unusual, hardly a name at all, really. He said quickly that it stood for Robin Jr., that he'd been named after his father. Bonnie grinned at this, feigning interest. It hardly mattered, she doubted she'd remember his name come morning. She twirled a blonde lock of hair around her finger, drawing him in.  
RJ eyed her, sipping his scotch. He knew what she was doing, though decided to have some fun before bringing her home. He asked for her name, placing his drink back on the counter.  
"Bonnie." She told him, careful not to say her last name. She had no way of knowing if he was some crazy who'd track her down later. RJ complimented the name, asking what she did for a living. He enjoyed watching Bonnie grow agitated as he fired off question after question, the minutes dragging on as she answered each one. And with every response, RJ became more interested. She was different from most girls- that much was obvious by the way she'd tried to pick _him_ up, and the fact that she spoke to him in an almost detached would admit, it was refreshing. He had grown so use to girls fawning over him- this was something new entirely.  
It was new for Bonnie, too.  
She was accustomed to the quick name exchange, the rush to hail a cab, the hurried fumblings in the backseat, the cheap sex in a different guy's apartment. She didn't want to admit it, but there was something she kind of liked about him. It wasn't just that he was attractive, and _he was_, but the way he wanted to know more about her. Bonnie didn't talk about herself much, especially to random dudes at the bar. But here she was, telling him detail after detail.  
They continue to talk, Bonnie eventually turning the tables to question RJ instead. People cleared out of MacLaren's, but they hardly noticed, both of them wrapped up in this something new.


	14. Day 15

Day 15: In Different Clothing Styles

AN: Not sure what season this would be- maybe 2? Also- another late upload, I'm sorry!

* * *

Barney was always in a suit. It was just a fact of life; like that the sky was blue or that Canada was cold. Robin thought this one afternoon, watching him seated across the booth. If ever Barney wasn't in a suit, chances were there was something very wrong.  
And there was.  
Robin couldn't recall a time that she'd seen him this way. Barney would enter MacLaren's dressed in jeans and a drab t-shirt, and the gang would have a moment of shock that he even owned such clothes. He'd scoot into the booth beside Ted and sit quietly, for once not eager to tell a tale of his latest conquest or make a lude comment about the brunette seated at the bar.  
Lily and Marshall would try to make tentative conversation with him, coaxing Barney into talking. Ted would take his position as Barney's bro and point out the size of a woman's boobs. And Robin would give him a private look, one that was meant only for Barney- it would let him know simply: I'm here.  
None of them knew what was going on, but they did know it was something catastrophic.  
One night, Lily, Ted, and Marshall left the bar early, each patting Barney on the shoulder as they went. Robin, once they were gone, cleared her throat. "Okay, Stinson. Spill." she demanded. With their friends, she made an effort to be gentle towards Barney, knowing she'd be scolded otherwise. Now that it was just the two of them, though, Robin let herself be more hostile.  
Barney sighed. "_Eh_, I don't want to talk about it."  
"The sooner you tell me, the sooner you can go back to being perverted, sexual predator Barney." Robin gave him a leveled look. "So what is it?"  
Barney closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened, he shook his head. Robin took it as pleading- he really couldn't talk about it. Failing at hostility, Robin settled for the next thing that came to mind- comfort. With a sympathetic grin, she reached over to take Barney's hand. He squeezed back lightly, a silent thanks.


	15. Day 16

Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals

AN: Very fluffy chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! The ending may be a little _too _sappy, though.

* * *

Barney and Robin had never really been an ordinary couple. They weren't anyone's idea of _normal_ when it came to their relationship. They smoked cigars together, and played laser tag, and they didn't want kids. Not exactly conventional. But they liked being unconventional- it worked for them. Barney and Robin would never be the picture-perfect husband and wife rocking their little tots on the front porch of their picket-fenced house. Nor did they want to be.  
They didn't like the idea of becoming that couple that has game night every Friday after dinner. They liked spontaneity, and routines weren't their thing. Except in the mornings.  
The mornings were _their_ time. Robin craved the few hours between waking up and going to work. Barney treasured them.  
It was mostly the same, with little changing from day to day. Barney would usually wake up first. He'd turn, stretching, and see Robin laying beside him. With a smirk to himself, he'd take in this sight before kissing her awake. Once she was up, Robin would return the kiss with a kind of fierceness that wasn't to be expected in the morning. Soon enough, the two of them transition to their favorite part of this routine- the wake up sex.  
This, usually, was the one thing that varied in the mornings. Sometimes they took it slow, gentle, and other days they were frenzied, more rough. But it always ended the same, the two of them collapsing side by side, with breathless laughter and a high-five.  
When the two of them did pull themselves out of bed, Robin was the first in the bathroom. Barney would follow her out of the bedroom, making his way to the kitchen. He'd do his best to scavenge some breakfast, usually something simple like eggs or toast, while Robin got ready for work. After everything was cooked, she would enter looking even more perfect, now completely put-together. They'd talk over breakfast, afterwards returning to their room so that they could get dressed. When Robin was wearing her usual work-appropriate skirt or a pair of jeans, she'd walk over to do Barney's tie for him.  
They'd share a cab, first going to GNB before dropping Robin of at the World Wide News building. With a last kiss, both of them were ready to take on the day.


	16. Update

**Hey guys! This is just a quick update to let you all know that the rest of this month is going to be a little hectic for me. I'm going to do my very best to get the chapters uploaded on their correct days, but please bear with me if I'm not able to. As always, thanks so much for the reviews (:**


	17. Day 17

Day 17: Spooning

Robin and Barney did not cuddle. This was established long before they had begun dating- even in their past relationships, they'd avoided it like the plague. Robin needed her space to sleep, and hated being touched during this time. Barney needed to be free to move about in bed.  
Plus, the act had always seemed so _awkward_ to them both. It seemed too personal, and required a whole new kind of closeness that sex did not.  
So, no, they'd never been the cuddling types, and under no circumstances did they spoon. At least, that was their agreement -a silent understanding formed between them- until one particular night.  
It was earlier in the day that Barney and Robin had at last "defined their relationship". They'd ended up back at Barney's place, as was usual, and were both exhausted by the time they crawled into bed. Not _too_ exhausted, though, because they were kissing each other in an instant, Barney rolling to hover over Robin.  
A while later they flopped back onto the mattress, breathless. Robin rubbed her hand along Barney's chest, curled into him. He had an arm wrapped around her. Robin turned to the side, planning to sleep, but Barney moved with her. It was unexpected to the both of them, and an awkward tension filled the space around the bed. Panicky, Barney wondered if he could save himself by retracting his hand. After a moment's hesitation, though, he was already too far in to back out now. Robin's eyes were wide, darting about. What was she supposed to do? _Go with it? Pull away?_  
She settled for pretending to be asleep, and tried to make her breathing slower.  
Barney sensed she was faking, and considered putting them both out of their misery. But he couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he traced a pattern along her arm. It wasn't so bad, he thought, tentatively resting his chin on Robin's head. She was surprised, but relaxed as Barney did, because it wasn't as awful as she thought it would be. Robin let herself rest against him, her muscles no longer tense. Both of their breaths became more rhythmic, the two of them suddenly too tired to move an inch.


	18. Day 18

Day 18: Doing Something Together

AN: I rewatched **Zip, Zip, Zip** the other day and this chapter is somewhat of a callback to that episode. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

In a strange way, it was how they bonded. Something about the cigar smoke that mingled around them, or the burn of scotch in their throats, or the endless possibilities...these nights were their favorite kind.  
They always began after their other friends had left the bar. Barney would shoot Robin a look as she watched Lily, Marshall, and Ted exiting. She'd look back at him, quirking an eyebrow in the usual manner. She was tantalizing him.  
No matter how the night would begin, it always ended the same way- the two of them, fairly drunk, crashing at Robin's apartment because she lived closer to wherever they had come from. Barney would plop down onto the small couch the second the door closed behind him, heaving a satisfied sigh. Though Robin would typically head for her bedroom, there had been several occasions that Barney would wake to her sleeping face inches from his.  
But before any of that, they'd grab a last round at MacLaren's. They'd talk about anything from work to their family, both of them often having had enough alcohol by this point to be blurting things out. Later, they'd hail a cab and head to the cigar bar. Or the Lusty Leopard. Or a sleazy club Barney knew about. They'd occasionally go to laser tag, managing to sneak a flask inside, because it made for a more interesting game.  
The time was usually spent with Barney hitting on bimbos galore (though the Bro Code prevented him from leaving his wingman behind, so most of the hook ups occurred in bathroom stalls). Every now and then, Barney would even wingman for Robin.  
But it didn't matter too much what they were doing. They would have been content to sit at Robin's apartment playing Battleship every night- because it wasn't so much the activity as it was the company.


	19. Day 19

Day 19: In Formal Wear

"Wow."  
Robin glanced up in the mirror, adjusting her earring. She smirked. "You think?"  
Barney came up behind her, pulling her against him. The red fabric of her dress bunched up. He planted a kiss on her neck. "Mm," he breathed in her ear. "Definitely." Robin shivered slightly, turning to face him. Barney continued to trail his lips down her neck, reaching her shoulder before Robin gently pushed him back. She re-situated her dress, feeling it swish against her ankles.  
"Come on," she laughed. "We can't be late. It's Ted's _wedding_!"  
Barney sighed, kissing her lips now. "Fine," he agreed, pouty. Robin grinned, taking his hand, and led him out of the bathroom. "Really, baby, you look beautiful." Barney complimented. Over a year of marriage and Robin still finds herself surprised when he becomes sincere. "Hm," she chuckled. "And you look _very_ sexy." she told Barney, running her hands down the lapels of his tux. "Now, let's _go_."


	20. Day 20

Day 20: Dancing

AN: Please forgive me for the _ultra_-cheesy ending...I thought it was a good metaphor.

* * *

They moved together effortlessly. Someone a bit more _Ted-ish_ would have said that their synchronization was the universe making up for all the years their timing had been so off. And _hey_, Robin would admit, _maybe there was some truth to that._  
For so long her and Barney had been just a beat off, but now they executed their first dance with perfect timing. Robin twirled out and twirled back in at the exact moment Barney needed her to. She thought of the last time they had danced with so much precision- at Punchy's wedding, which felt as though it had happened in another century. Now it was _their_ wedding, but the dance fell into place just as it had that day. It went off without a hitch; when Barney went to lift her, Robin was there. When he went for the dip, she was already leaning back.  
Her and Barney had finally come to be at the right place, at the right time.


	21. Day 21

Day 21: Cooking/baking

Neither Barney nor Robin had ever been skilled in cooking. At best, they managed to scramble some eggs or boil some pasta. All they were really good at in the kitchen was the occasional counter sex, and so, more often than not they'd bring home take-out in the evenings.  
Still, every once in a while, Barney or Robin would suggest cooking for themselves. Robin claimed it made her feel more "wife-y", while Barney admitted that he liked seeing Robin in an apron. Though, no matter what they decided to make, one thing was certain- chaos would ensue. Whether it was overcooking, under-cooking, or accidentally setting fire to the meal, it was a guarantee.  
There was something else, though, that was certain when they made dinner.  
Be it tacos or pizza (the only meal they had nearly perfected), Robin and Barney had fun. In spite of the burning food and the blaring of the smoke detector, they laughed a lot throughout the ordeal. When Robin would toss the pizza dough high up, a smug smile on her face, and have it land on her shirt; or when Barney would insist upon not needing oven mitts then pull his hand away with a yelp (Robin would give him an 'I told you so' look as she examined the burn).  
No matter the taste of the meal, or the smell of smoke filling the apartment, they had come to enjoy cooking dinner. With the other there to laugh at a botched spaghetti sauce or the tears from cutting onions, the whole experience became so much better.


	22. Day 22

Day 22: In Battle, Side by Side

AN: This counts as battle, right? (Also, fun fact: this is my longest chapter yet).

* * *

It was stupid. The whole concept of the game made Robin roll her eyes- the annoying lighting and random sounds, not to mention that it was a_ kid's_ game- but she humored him. Even though she thought laser tag was idiotic, Robin wanted to make Barney happy.  
She would admit, though, when they did play, it didn't take long for her to get into the game. Once she would step into the room, red and green and blue lights hitting her, Robin was suddenly in this kind of zone. And then there was the fact that her and Barney were quite a team, never failing to win a match. They easily took down their opponents, plotting strategies and devising complicated tactics. Robin once pointed out that it was so effortless for them to win because they were versing children- which of course gave Barney an idea.  
A week later, he gathered their friends for a three-on-three match. Barney was quick to deem himself team captain, Lily right on his heels. They both immediately chose their spouse for a teammate, and when it was his turn to pick again, Barney eyed Ted and Tracey.  
"Tracey." he decided, hardly hesitating. "Oh, come on!" Lily griped as Marshall hung his head in his hands. Ted looked deeply offended. "You picked a _girl_ over me? But...we're bros." he pointed to himself. "Wingman, remember?"  
Barney gave him a look. "You cried watching The Notebook. Who's the girl here again, Ted?"  
Ted gasped at the betrayal. With a glare, he went to stand beside Marshall.  
Barney gathered Robin and Tracey in a huddle. "Okay, Barney on three!" he urged when his pep talk was done, and the girls reluctantly stacked their hands on top of each other. "1, 2, 3- Barney." They all chorused, Tracey and Robin monotonous.  
Halfway through the game, the teams were neck and neck. Tracey was no where to be found- coincidentally, Ted had suddenly disappeared, too- as Robin and Barney took cover behind a cluster of barrels. Barney told Robin their gameplan in a hushed voice, neither knowing if their opponents were close enough to overhear. He glanced over at her, raising his eyebrows. "Ready?"  
Robin gave a solemn nod. "Ready. On three."  
They kept their gazes locked, both mouthing the countdown. On three, they stood and immediately spun around, Barney knocking a barrel aside. Him and Robin kept their guns pointed at all times, sweeping their eyes around the room. Just as they decided that there was no threat, Robin saw a movement in her peripheral. A flash of orange. "On your right!" she yelled to Barney, swinging around to face the corner. She shot her gun, and the vest Lily wore lit up. "_Ha_!" Robin gasped, pleasantly surprised.  
Lily tossed her head to the side. "Now, Marshall!" she instructed, and her husband came into sight, rushing at Robin. Marshall held his gun, prepared to shoot, when Robin saw Barney move from beside her. "No!" he cried dramatically, diving in front of her. The distraction was enough for Robin to shoot at Marshall, and his and Barney's vests lit up simultaneously. Lily let out a defeated sigh, sharing a disappointed look with Marshall. Robin dropped down to kneel next to Barney. "Nice save." she murmured, laughing. Barney grinned, turning onto his back. "Hey," he said, looking up at her, "I couldn't let my wife get _shot_."  
Robin shook her head, giving that you're-an-idiot smile. "My hero." she joked.


	23. Update 2

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be gone for the weekend, and where I'm going doesn't have internet access. I'll be uploading days 23, 24, and 25 on Sunday. I'm sorry!**


	24. Day 23

Day 23: Making Up

AN: Again, thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy (:

* * *

The kiss was everything Robin remembered; Barney's cologne mingling in the air and his hands pressed against her back, pulling her closer. The warmth emitted from him and wrapped her up, keeping her from feeling the December chill. And then he was pulling back, but only for an instant, just long enough to place the ring on her finger.  
She'd wanted this for so long, and now that it was happening she was overwhelmed.  
Robin didn't want to count their drunken kiss a few weeks ago- when thinking of the kiss that got them back together she wanted to remember the rooftop and rose petals and the ring on her left hand. Everything about the moment was perfect. Both of them knew that there would be things to discuss- arguments to have, doubts to voice. Robin would tell Barney that it was wrong, he'd still manipulated her, and he would apologize profusely. They'd have a long talk about what happens next, and share their concerns, because marriage was never part of their plans.  
But for tonight, all those issues couldn't touch them. They were invincible right now, only feeling the sweetness of their reunion.


	25. Day 24

Day 24: Arguing

It was different. That was the first thought Robin registered. She was seated on the couch, and Barney at the counter, both waiting in frustrated silence. She had noticed that their discussion was escalating, on the brink of becoming an argument, and the realization hit her that this was all very _civil_.  
Barney was first to break the silence, speaking rapidly from being so worked up. Robin's heart quickened, feeling the anger boiling within her. But they spoke rationally- albeit loudly- and that was something entirely new.  
It was their first spat after the proposal, and already Robin could see the signs that they truly _had_ changed since last being together.  
When they were dating, the disputes were more like brawls. They were always the same- a small issue arose, someone became angry and started yelling. The other would scream back, both fighting to be heard over each other. One of them, usually Robin, would toss out an insult that cut deep. They'd insist the whole relationship had been a mistake, and spit doubt after doubt like venom. And then insults began flying from both directions, old arguments mixing with the current matter at hand. Someone, typically Barney, would storm out with the final word. Whatever was said, it was meant to hurt the other. To strike a nerve. They wanted it to sting.  
But then there were the calm arguments, if you could call them that. Again, a minor problem would arise and someone would begin yelling. If it was Robin who'd caused the issue, she'd take her clothes off. The second Barney's voice rose, the buttons of her blouse were undone.  
And if it was Barney's fault, he'd do what he did best- run away.  
Yet here they were, two level-headed adults, to those who didn't know any better. Now as they fought, no one walked out. Their clothes stayed on (at least until all was resolved). Old disputes were left in the past- exactly where, they had come to realize, they belonged.


	26. Day 25

Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

He'd looked at her millions of times. Barney had seen Robin when they were together, when they were apart, and when they were somewhere in between. But he couldn't recall a time where she looked back as she did now. Never had Barney watched Robin with such love and had her reflect the emotion back to him. He'd been in love with her, and she'd felt differently. She'd loved him and thought she'd lost her chance. They had never really been on the same page- until now.  
Robin heard Lily's words echo in her ears._ Nothing beats the rush you get when that one special person looks at you._ And she knew what Lily had meant, now. Barney may as well have been the only other person in the bar- Robin wouldn't have noticed otherwise. He was the only thing that she could see, and part of her could tell he was looking at her the same way.  
Everyone and everything else fell away for a long moment. They gazed at each other, both thinking the exact same thing.


	27. Day 26

Day 26: Getting Married

AN: I really like this chapter, but I'm not sure if it's _too_ out of character- please let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been the source of their stress for weeks leading up to the wedding. The vows.  
Barney and Robin had put off writing them, and found themselves anxiously scribbling words onto index cards the night before.  
Neither of them anticipated the vows to be such a struggle to write, but the words had not come easily. And here they were, standing before all their friends and family, expected to speak the words aloud.  
Robin was first. She held the card nervously, staring at her unusually messy scrawl. It was difficult to keep her voice level, and for some reason her hands shook. She cleared her throat and began to read, glancing up at her soon-to-be-husband. "Barney...I love you."  
There. She said it- in front of her parents and everyone. It didn't feel so scary anymore. "And I always have, even when it didn't make sense or I tried my best not to." Barney's lips curved upwards, and Robin knew he was replaying the last eight years in his head. "From the time we met, there was a connection. And it never really went away. We always had something that brought us back to each other." Robin took a breath. "Nothing that has happened in the last eight years was part of the plan. I would have never guessed I'd be standing up here, let alone with you-" The guests gave a light laugh. "...but now I couldn't picture things any other way. Because I love you, all of you, even the grossest, creepiest, most sociopathic parts." She threw the last line in for Barney's benefit, but it was true nonetheless.  
Robin exhaled, smiling up at him. He gave a grin in return, and then it was his turn to speak. "Hem. My entire life, I've run away. At the slightest inkling of something real, I would hurry in the opposite direction. Or I'd sabotage myself. Or I'd deny everything." Barney swallowed. "Then I met you, and it was different. I still wanted to run, but I stayed put. Even when we weren't together, a part of me was always thinking of you...which of course scared the hell out of me." Another laugh, and Barney glanced up at Robin for a moment.  
"The point is, I'd always thought that this-" he gestured around the church, "was more trouble than it was worth. With you, I want the trouble. I want to feel everything that comes with this- the frustration, the compromise, the love...because it's you. You're my best bro, the girl of my dreams, all of that. Robin Scherbatsky, I'm so in love with you."


	28. Day 27

Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

Robin never liked her birthday much. As a kid, it consisted of hunting with her father or, as a worst-case scenario, on her own. When she was a teenager, the day became more pleasant, though it still wasn't what she'd call _enjoyable_. Then, Robin Sparkles was touring malls all over the world- the busy schedule didn't allow for much of a celebration.  
It wasn't until adulthood that Robin's birthday brought with it a twinge of excitement. She got to spend a simple night with her favorite people in the world- at that was good enough for her. Of course, the issue then became the fact that Robin was growing _older_. She dreaded the candles and banners that screamed her age at her, and was back to square one- complete birthday aversion.  
But not even her growing older could affect Robin's mood. Not today, July 23rd, 2013.  
Her first birthday as a married woman. _And to Barney Stinson_, she reminded herself with a sense of awe, staring at the cake before her. In that moment- with her husband holding her hand and her best friends gathered around, singing to her- not even the large candles proclaiming **_33_**could bring Robin down.


	29. Day 28

Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

Robin and Barney were settled in his living room, a shot glass before each of them. The coffee table was littered with various bottles of alcohol and the remote. Barney lifted the controller, shooting a smirk at Robin. She sighed in return, examining a bottle of scotch. "A drinking game, Barney?" she said dubiously, placing the drink back down. "Are we back in college?"  
Barney raised a finger, giving her a scolding look. "You agreed to let me prove it to you," he reminded her. "And this is the only way how to."  
Robin stared him down for a moment, then relented, pouring some scotch first in her glass, then in Barney's. "Fine," she agreed, exasperated. "Go ahead."  
Barney wiggled his brows, then clicked a button on the remote. The tv screen lit up, blinding both of them for an instant. Their eyes adjusted, and Barney went to the DVR, playing the last recording listed. After a pause, Robin appeared on the screen, looking quite professional as she read off the news.  
It took a few minutes for her to utter the phrase, but the second she did so, Barney had his shot glass raised. "That's one," he stated, giving Robin an evil grin as they clinked glasses. Heads tipped back, they let the scotch slide down their throats, feeling the familiar burn that came with it.  
Their first shot was followed by two more within the next minute- and the pace only picked up from there. It was clear about twenty minutes into the game- when Barney slipped off the couch and onto the floor, mumbling "but, um" over and over- that Robin stood corrected.


	30. Day 29

Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

AN: This chapter was inspired by the episode Tick, Tick, Tick. At the ending, Barney is shown throwing rose petals into a trash bag and blowing out candles he'd placed for Robin.

* * *

Barney was sure Robin would be surprised. He'd never been a romantic, and much preferred to leave the grand gestures to Ted- but tonight was a special occasion.  
As Barney lit the candles, he thought of her. He recalled their agreement, and the way her face had softened when he'd told her why he loves her. Barney clicked the lighter, the flame licking at the tip of the candle. It was lavender scented, a fragrance he knew for a fact Robin loved.  
He threw the rose petals haphazardly, going for a casual look, but then readjusted them. And adjusted them. And adjusted them. Maybe he was antsy, but Barney knew it would all work out. It wouldn't matter how the petals were placed come an hour from now- they'd surely be too busy to notice.  
They'd be too busy for anything except each other. Him and Robin would be together again.


	31. Day 30

Day 30: Doing Something Hot

AN: The last chapter for this story. I did enjoy doing this challenge, mostly because it forced me to actually sit down and write (mostly) everyday. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed- it means a lot.

* * *

It was a slow day. Robin had been seated at her desk, staring blankly at her computer screen, when Barney walked in. He closed the door behind him, alerting Robin- she glanced up, snapping out of her daze. "Hey," she smiled upon seeing who it was. She stood and walked over to Barney, kissing him hello. "What are you doing here?"  
Though they would often grab lunch together, he usually called ahead. "Lunch break." Barney shrugged. "Thought I'd surprise you."  
Robin grinned. "Well thank God, because it's been a _long_ day." Barney glanced at his watch. "It's only noon." he informed her, amused. Robin waved him off, pulling him in for another kiss. "Mm. Still, I could use a distraction." she hinted, and Barney tugged on her hips, bringing her closer.  
The kiss deepened as they shifted positions, never breaking apart. Robin backed up to lean against the desk, Barney fiddling with the hem of her shirt. He lifted her onto the desk, and Robin hooked her legs around his waist while hurrying to remove his coat. As it fell to the floor, Barney slipped Robin's sleeves off of her shoulders, sliding her top down around her waist. In return, she popped the buttons of his shirt, running a hand along his chest once they were all undone.  
There was a knock on the door just as Robin reached for his belt buckle. "Robin?" A voice called cheerily. Her and Barney shared a look. "Dammit, Patrice." They whispered, hurrying to get dressed.


End file.
